<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Holes in the Plot || TaeGyu by boos_pledis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24285067">Holes in the Plot || TaeGyu</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/boos_pledis/pseuds/boos_pledis'>boos_pledis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writing Challenge Drabbles [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon, Annoying Choi Beomgyu, Bad Dirty Talk, Bottom Kang Taehyun, Choi Beomgyu is a little shit, Cringe-worthy nicknames, Dirty Talk, Doctor/Patient Roleplay, M/M, Nicknames, No Smut, Sexy Times, Top Choi Beomgyu, Whipped Choi Beomgyu, Whipped Kang Taehyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:48:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24285067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/boos_pledis/pseuds/boos_pledis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Taehyun's only taking Beomgyu's suggestion, he doesn't have to make it hard to follow through on it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writing Challenge Drabbles [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Holes in the Plot || TaeGyu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT. I WILL NOT REFRAIN FROM DELETING COMMENTS WITH HATE OR NEGATIVITY. </p>
<p>i found this prompt and thought of taegyu, so i did it anyway. hope you like it :) and if you don't, sorry ig.</p>
<p>Follow me if you want: <a href="https://mobile.twitter.com/heart_xiu">twitter</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taehyun is being mauled by Beomgyu, biting his lip as he's pushed up against the door. He whimpers pathetically as he sucks at his neck and bites and licks and kisses to leave a dark hickey Beomgyu knows he'll get scolded for later. </p>
<p>But in the moment, Taehyun couldn’t care less. He grips at Beomgyu's gorgeous brown hair, looking for something to ground him. Suddenly, an idea pops into his mind. "Gyu, Gyu..." He whispers breathlessly, turning his head so that Beomgyu still has access to his neck but he's able to brush his lips against the cartilage of his ear. "Gyu, I-I have an idea." </p>
<p>Beomgyu pulls away and scans Taehyun's face with hungry eyes. "What is it?" </p>
<p>"You know how you were talking about adding roleplay to our sex life?" Taehyun wraps his arms around Beomgyu's neck and holds himself close to his boyfriend, lifting his back off the door. </p>
<p>His boyfriend recognizes the phrase from their earlier conversation and yes, he did say something like that. "You know I was just teasing you, babe." He tightens his arms around Taehyun's waist, staring shamelessly at Taehyun's lips. </p>
<p>"No, I know that. Of course I know that, Gyu, but...why don't we actually give it a try?" Taehyun suggests, pressing a kiss to the corner of Beomgyu's lips. He cups his boyfriend's cheek tenderly. "I mean, it might actually be fun." </p>
<p>Beomgyu shrugs. "If you really want to, babe, we can. I don't mind." </p>
<p>Taehyun only nods and then leans forward, attempting to lower his voice to a sensual whisper. "You're a villian, I'm a superhero-"</p>
<p>"Really?" Beomgyu gives him a weird look. </p>
<p>Taehyun sighs and rolls his eyes. "Fine, give me a sec." He take a moment to think up another scenario. "You're my doctor, I'm your patient. I'm coming in for my monthly check up." He starts, biting down on Beomgyu's earlobe. He shoves Beomgyu away from him and continues to do it until they get to the bed, not roughly but playfully with a teasing smirk on his lips. </p>
<p>Beomgyu falls onto the bed and Taehyun mounts him. Taehyun connects their mouths and he's fully indulged in the kiss when Beomgyu pulls back and murmurs into his mouth, "Actually, the average young adult only gets a check up every two to three years." </p>
<p>Taehyun's eyes flutter open and he raises a brow. "Seriously, Gyu? You're breaking character." He glares lightly. </p>
<p>"Technically, we didn't get into character yet." Beomgyu states matter of factly. </p>
<p>Taehyun's glare hardens. "Fine, we're starting now." And he shuts Beomgyu up with a deep, passionate kiss, attempting to kiss the living daylights out of him. "What are you gonna check today, doc? My whole body or just certain parts?" He asks, his eyes slitted as he bites his lip. </p>
<p>"Hold on. What kind of doctor am I? I have to specialize in something because there's not really a doctor that checks the whole body, it would take too much time to learn everything." Beomgyu stops them once more. </p>
<p>"God, Gyu, really? Just fucking go with it." Taehyun all but growls angrily at his boyfriend, who seems intent on ruining the moment. </p>
<p>"Fine, fine, sorry." Beomgyu clears his throat and closes his eyes before putting on the facade. "Today, I'll be checking your body for certain reactions to make sure everything is functioning correctly." </p>
<p>Suddenly, Beomgyu rolls them over in a surprising show of strength. Taehyun yelps and grips onto his boyfriend, moaning when he accidentally grinds up into him. "Was that to make me more alert?" </p>
<p>Beomgyu only winked at him instead of answering. He pushes Taehyun's shirt up and the latter moans when the other skims over his nipple unintentionally. "Good response." </p>
<p>"Why-why don't you use your mouth on me doctor? It-it might give you a better reading of my reactions." Taehyun grips at the fabric of his comforter, clutching with his nails digging into it as he feels Beomgyu's breath skittering over his skin. Chills are sent up and down his body and he shudders audibly. </p>
<p>"Actually, I wouldn't use my mouth if I was trying to get a reaction out of you, I'd use my hands. And even then I'd be wearing gloves because it's more sanitary that way." Beomgyu says, breaking out of his persona again. </p>
<p>Taehyun huffs in frustration and gets on his elbows to glare at Beomgyu. "You're killing my boner here, Gyu." </p>
<p>"Well, as a doctor, you wouldn't have a boner for me unless I touched you there and I haven't touched you there at all. That'd count as an abnormal reaction, well, that is if you're not thinking about your doctor in a dirty way... Actually, no wait, I'm wrong, could just be a random boner, happens all the time, completely normal." Beomgyu smiles brightly at his boyfriend as if he wasn't presenting unnecessary information to him. </p>
<p>"You're kidding, right?" Taehyun asks sarcastically because he knows Beomgyu is not kidding. </p>
<p>Beomgyu shakes his head. "No, of course not. Those are true facts. Did you not know that, Hyunnie?" </p>
<p>Taehyun lets himself fall back and takes a deep breath. His patience is being tested and he needs to calm down before he gets irritated and fights his boyfriend, whether physically or not, that's up to what comes out of Beomgyu's mouth next. "Gyu, go with my flow, alright? It'll work if you just keep it going." </p>
<p>Beomgyu nods after realizing that Taehyun is just about done with him. "Okay, Tae, I'll do my best." </p>
<p>"You better." Taehyun puffs out. He takes another deep inhale and exhale, "Doc, I-I think you should check my thighs next." </p>
<p>Beomgyu unzips Taehyun's pants after unbuckling his belt and pulls them down to his ankles. He presses his fingers to the insides, putting pressure on the inner most part that's closer to Taehyun's dick. "Can you feel that?" </p>
<p>Taehyun's back arches, his inner thighs are some of the most sensitive spots on his body. "Yes, I-I can feel that." </p>
<p>"This?" Beomgyu lightly drags a finger nail from his inner thigh to his knee and back, this time stopping even closer to Taehyun's erection. </p>
<p>"Yes." Taehyun hisses out, muffling a moan by rolling his bottom lip into his mouth. </p>
<p>Beomgyu licks at a small spot in between his legs and then blows on the patch of wet skin. "You feel this?" </p>
<p>Taehyun lets out a girly, high pitched moan, his legs squirming and spasming a bit. "Yes!" It's a gasp, the stimulation near his aching hard on getting to him. He swallows hard before saying, "Maybe, maybe you should c-check my cock, d-doc, it's-it's been getting hard only when I'm around you a-and no one else." </p>
<p>"Really? Have you ever considered erectile dysfunction?" Taehyun's eyes snap open at the statement and he looks down at Beomgyu the best he can. "Not even randomly? Or unintentional ones? That's definitely abnormal, especially in you since you're young." He says, but he doesn't say it in a sexy way; it's more of him pointing out that Taehyun has a hole in the plot of his made up scenario. </p>
<p>Taehyun just ignores it and tries to keep going. "Wh-why don't you touch it? I don't even know if I can cum, you-you should test it out." </p>
<p>"Well as the doctor, I wouldn't-" Taehyun has to interrupt his boyfriend. </p>
<p>"Just fucking touch me, Beomgyu." Taehyun glares at the ceiling, feeling the last of his patience dissolving away. </p>
<p>Beomgyu is quiet for a couple seconds. "You broke character." He points out quietly and Taehyun snaps. </p>
<p>The younger boy sits up and shoves his shirt back down so it's covering his chest. He reaches down and pulls up his pants just as quickly, looping the belt back into place. "You know what? Forget it, Beomgyu. Sometimes you're seriously so annoying." He mutters the last part more to himself. He scoots further away from Beomgyu and looks out the window. </p>
<p>"You're the one who suggested roleplay." Beomgyu says rather petulantly the way Taehyun hears it. </p>
<p>Taehyun turns to him and cuts into him with a sharp, scary glare. "That doesn't mean you correct me every time I get something wrong or point out the holes in my plot. It's <em>pretend</em> for a reason, Beomgyu." </p>
<p>The older boy moves up onto the bed awkwardly as Taehyun let's his gaze trail back outside the window. "Babe?" He tries once but Taehyun ignores him. So he decides to do the only thing that he knows will get Taehyun to answer him. "Taehyun, Hyunnie, Tae, hunny bun, babe, baby, bubba, babs, sweetheart, lovely, beautiful, shnookums, hun, schmoopy, my love, my life, short cake, snuggle bear, bunbun, pookie, bae-" </p>
<p>"What!?" Taehyun exclaims with a whiny tone, knowing Beomgyu wouldn't stop with the terribly cringe-worthy nicknames until he finally answered him. </p>
<p>"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to upset you or ruin the mood." Beomgyu apologizes sincerely, looking like a kicked puppy. Taehyun feels his head and heart already starting to forgive him, but he wants to hear the rest of what he has to say. "Really, I only did it because I had another idea in mind." </p>
<p>Taehyun narrows his eyes. "What other idea?" </p>
<p>"Instead of role playing as doctor and patient, I was thinking master and slave." Beomgyu suggests. </p>
<p>"Why didn't you just tell me you had an idea?" Taehyun's eyes go back to how they usually are, doe-like and soft. "Why did you have to be annoying about it?" </p>
<p>Beomgyu brings a hand up and scratches the back of his head sheepishly. "I-I thought it'd be fun to annoy you, you're really cute when you get annoyed. Scary, but cute." </p>
<p>Taehyun sighs. "You're stupid." He pouts a bit and Beomgyu takes the words as code for: "come closer and hug me you idiot". </p>
<p>"Let's try again, babe. I'll even let you be my good boy." Beomgyu says to make it more enticing, hugging his boyfriend's waist tightly as he whispers to him. </p>
<p>Taehyun glances at him and feels his cheeks heat up a bit before he finds himself nodding silently. He lets Beomgyu pull him into a passionate kiss and kiss his pout away, being rougher than Taehyun thought he would be. </p>
<p>"Are you ready, Hyunnie?" Beomgyu asks him in a raspy voice dripping with sex appeal. </p>
<p>Yeah, he's definitely not ready for what Beomgyu's been thinking about. But, ready or not, he finds himself saying- </p>
<p>“Yes, master.” </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>